street_fighter_x_tekkenfandomcom-20200214-history
Nina Williams
'Nina Williams '(born July 24, 1964) is a character from the Tekken game series. She is a cold-blooded assassin who made her first appearance in the original Tekken and has appeared in every Tekken since. She is one of only four Tekken characters to appear in each game and the only female character to have appeared in every installment. She has a notable love/hate relationship with her younger sister, Anna Williams. Nina has a lethal fighting style, consisting of many throws, elaborate kick combos, grapples, holds, and chain-throws (something that only a few Tekken series characters have). In 2005, Nina Williams starred in her own spin-off game, Death by Degrees. Personality Nina is generally portrayed as emotionless, stoic, and focused. She does not smile often, as opposed to her more frivolous sister, but Nina does display a sense of humor where tormenting Anna is concerned. Nina is somewhat antisocial, and also appears to be in great psychological turbulence, most noticeably since Tekken 3. This is presumably due to the traumatic events of her life such as witnessing the death of her beloved father (before the events of Tekken) as a young child, the results of her "cryosleep", which resulted Nina suffering amnesia. Two more events that may have contributed to Nina's cool demeanour are the discovery that she has a son, Steve Fox, who was created by in-vitro fertilization without Nina's knowledge during her "cryosleep" and the deep-seated enmity between Anna and herself. When it comes to clients, Nina isn't picky about them. She is willing to take their contracts without hesitation. In Tekken 6, when she was hired by Jin, she knew of his plans and even contemplated his selfless act when Jin took out Azazel in Campaign Scenario mode. Another notable thing for Nina is that her missions, (Death by Degrees and Tekken 6 Campaign Scenario mode) are inclined for the good of the world, something that Nina is aware of but keeps quiet about. Anna, however, sides with the "evil" characters (G-corporation's Kazuya Mishima, whose goal is to take over the world after defeating Jin) just to get close to Nina to settle their rivalry. History Tekken 1 Nina was born and raised in Ireland, as was her sister, Anna Williams. From a young age, both were taught various forms of martial arts. A sibling rivalry boiled between the two. Both girls adored their father, Richard Williams, and they often battled for his attention. Nina was trained in assassination martial arts and borrows concepts from Aikido and bone martial arts, which was ideal for her job, as she quickly became a world-renowned assassin. Nina then entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament when she was hired to assassinate Heihachi Mishima. Tekken 2 Before Tekken 2, tragedy struck when Richard was murdered. Both Nina and Anna blame each other for the murder, but the exact nature of Richard's death has never been disclosed. Since the murder, their rivalry has slowly become more of a bitter hatred. In Tekken 2, she was contracted to kill Kazuya Mishima, but conflict with her sister prevented her from fulfilling the assignment. She was captured by Mishima after failing to assassinate him and was used as a test subject in the "cold sleep" project (cryogenic sleep). Anna volunteered and also was put in cryogenic sleep. Tekken 3 The experiments went on for 19 years. Nina and her sister remained young thanks to the effects of the cryogenic sleep. During these years, she became pregnant through in-vitro fertilization and gave birth to an infant boy who later became Steve Fox. Steve Fox has since appeared in Tekken 4, and has returned in the following sequels. Another consequence of this cryogenic project was total memory loss, a fate of which Anna was spared. During Tekken 3, she was controlled by Ogre and manipulated to try and kill Jin Kazama, but she failed. Anna tried to bring Nina's memories back, but Nina instead left without telling her sister. Tekken 4 In Tekken 4, she returned to life as an assassin, as it was the only thing that she recalled from her previous life. Her next contract came from a mafia syndicate asking her to kill a British boxer, Steve Fox. As the tournament progressed, she gained knowledge that she was in fact Steve's mother. Despite this, she felt nothing towards him and attempted to carry out her hit regardless. However, after Lei Wulong brought down the mafia, Nina no longer had a reason to pursue her target. Tekken 5 Taking a break from working as an assassin, Nina decided that it was time she rediscovered her lost memories. She came to the conclusion that the only person who could help her was Anna. Anna (who was absent in Tekken 4) and Nina met up. However, at first sight, Nina's memories and hatred instinctively returned, and they engaged in a gun battle, as shown in the Tekken 5 opening. The gun battle went on for days and the area ended up like a warzone with no side giving in. Finally, they decided to meet at the next tournament and finish their battle once and for all. Tekken 6 Nina was hired to stop anyone from getting in Jin Kazama's way in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. Shortly after her mission was complete, Jin Kazama recruited Nina to be his bodyguard and assist his Tekken Force in taking over the world. After she was done with the tournament, she went to a congratulations party where she is seen doing her make-up in the ladies room but is nearly attacked by Anna who fly kicks the mirror and tries to attack Nina. Shortly after, Nina is seen leaving the ladies room with Anna on the floor with lipstick marks on her face. This ending is the alternate to Anna's where they get along. In the Scenario Campaign after Jin kills Azazel she explains Lars that you would have to be a saint to judge Jin for his actions. Tekken (Movie) Nina Williams was portrayed by South African model and singer Candice Hillebrand in the 2010 film adaptation, Tekken. In the film, she is a participant in the Iron Fist tournament, yet serves as an assassin under Kazuya along with Anna. Kazuya sends Nina and Anna to assassinate Jin Kazama, but the ensuing fight attracts Christie Monteiro's attention and Nina and Anna flee. In the next round, Jin recognises Nina as one of the assassins, and Christie takes her revenge on Nina by beating her soundly in the ring. Street Fighter x Tekken/Tekken x Street Fighter Nina Williams has been confirmed to be in Street Fighter x Tekken, fighting alongside Kazuya Mishima in a demonstration battle. Character relationships *Richard Williams - Father *Heather Williams - Mother *Anna Williams - Younger sister *Steve Fox - Son *Heihachi Mishima - Sent to assassinate him in Tekken 1. *Kazuya Mishima - Sent to assassinate him in Tekken 2 and Tekken 6. *Ogre - Manipulated and hypnotised her in Tekken 3 to assassinate Jin. *Jin Kazama - Hypnotised and sent by Ogre to assassinate Jin in Tekken 3, eventually saved by Jin due she works for him (Jin) in Tekken 6. *Bryan Fury - Possible rival in Tekken Tag. *Lei Wulong - Tried to arrest Nina in Tekken 4. *Eddy Gordo - Partner in Tekken 6. *Lee Chaolan - Partner and lover in Tekken: The Motion Picture. *Miguel Caballero Rojo - Possible rival in Tekken 6 *Christie Monteiro - Opponent in Tekken Movie & Rival in Tekken 6. *Thug - she beat him up. Category:Tekken